Screw It
by bcunningham1989
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries: In which Lizzie discovers that Darcy took down the unmentionable website.


"Hello?" Lizzie hurriedly answered Charlotte's call. Charlotte had been using all of her "cool-internety-voo-doo" as Lizzie liked to call it, to find out how had finally been removed.

"He-ey." Charlotte drew out the word in the way she always did when she had something to say and she wasn't sure how Lizzie was going to take it.

"What? What is it?"

"Um. Darcy," she said.

"Darcy?" Lizzie was rather confused.

The only time that she had heard that name recently was when she involuntarily thought about her time at Pemberley Digital. She would banish the thought as soon as possible. She needed to be there for Lydia, both physically and mentally. This was not the time to think of Darcy, or his charming half smile, or that day in the city, or...Lydia! She was going to be here for Lydia.

"Darcy took down the website."

"But... how?... Why? … What?"

"Just, check out Pemberley Digital's youtube channel," said Charlotte.

"They have a youtube channel?" Lizzie asked. What had she been missing?

"Yes," Charlotte replied, "and, Lizze?"

"What?"

"You better thank that man properly before I am tempted to do it myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'll talk to you later."

"Um, ok, bye." She wasn't going to take the time to pry more information out of Charlotte. Apparently this youtube channel had the answers. Before Charlotte even hung up, Lizzie was on Pemberley Digital's channel.

…...

After watching all six videos, she finally paused to breathe and think. The last video struck her the most. Why did Darcy think this was his fault? And what other troubles did he think he had brought on her? Maybe the awkwardness? Maybe the thing with Bing? How painful this must have been for him - to have to track down this man he loathed so much for so many reasons, to reopen old wounds, to see Gigi's face. He had to know this wasn't his fault. It was hers. Could he really have gone through all of this for her? Whatever happened, Charlotte was right. She had to thank him - although she didn't know how in the world she could thank him enough.

Before she knew it, she had her phone in her hand and was calling Darcy. He answered before the second ring.

"Lizzie, Hello," he said.

"Hi, Darcy," she said.

"I heard that the, uh, situation was avoided."

"Yes."

"I hope you will be able to come back and finish shadowing at Pemberley. No rush of course."

"Darcy, I would love to come back, but Lydia really needs me here right now."

"I understand," he said. She couldn't help smiling at the way he enunciated the D.

"Darcy, I need to talk you."

"Yes?"

She then realized she couldn't do this over the phone. It just wasn't enough.

"I really, actually, need to see you."

"I can come down tomorrow, or do you need me sooner?"

"No, no tomorrow would be great. I don't want you to go through any more trouble."

"It's no trouble, Lizzie. Where should I meet you? Should I pick you up?"

He was just so darn obliging. How could she make him do all this work after all he's done. But she had to do it, and he seemed willing.

"Um, I kinda would like to talk in private, but I'm afraid my house is not the best place."

"No one is at Netherfield currently. I'm sure Bing won't mind."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"I can be there as early as ten."

"Well, ok, I'll see you then." This was all much easier than she had thought.

"See you tomorrow, Lizzie."

"Goodbye, Darcy."

Wow. What was that everyone said about Darcy? He really takes care of the people he cares about. How could he be so forgiving as to still care about her?

…...

Lizzie sat on the cold stone bench by the fountain at Netherfield and wrapped her sweater more tightly around her. The heels of her flats bounced on the paved walkway in nervous anticipation. It was an agonizing feeling. She wished so badly for him to get there, but she was also terrified of his appearance. It was 9:59. Would he be right on time? She looked away from the walkway so she wouldn't be staring in his direction.

"Lizzie."

She turned around and stood up automatically. He was in his relaxed attire - fitted jeans, a button down, jacket, scarf, and those adorable glasses. Then he was standing next to her.

"Darcy," she said, looking up at him.

"I believe you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, I, um..." She had tried to go over what she would say last night, but nothing seemed right. She figured she would just have to wing it in the moment. Well, here the moment was, and words were utterly failing her. After a long, awkward pause, she gave up, shook her head, shrugged, and said, "Screw it."

Darcy's look of confusion at this outburst only increased when he suddenly found himself enveloped in her arms with her head buried in his jacket. As he slowly realized what was happening, he returned the embrace, his cheek resting against her soft hair.

"Thank you," she said, muffled through the jacket.

"For what?" he said.

She looked up, meaning to give him an arch look and scold him for playing dumb, but his arms were still around her, his face was so close, and all she would have to do is raise up on her tiptoes. Before she could completely think it through, she was kissing him. She meant for it to be brief, so maybe he could interpret it as just an overly affectionate display of gratitude, but he pulled her in closer, and when they finally broke apart there was much more than gratitude in the air.

"Thank you, on behalf of my whole family."

"I'm glad no more harm will come to your family, but I must acquaint you with my selfishness. I mostly did it for you."

"Oh yes, really selfish," Lizzie said in her much more accustomed tone of sarcasm. He smiled.

"So," Darcy began, "Um, was that all you needed?" He looked rather unsure of how to proceed from here.

"Oh," said Lizzie, "I guess it was." She was unsure as well.

"Well, since I'm here, would you like to get lunch?"

"Yes. That sounds great." She beamed. They began to walk down the paved garden path.

"Then you can help me with costume theater," she smirked.

"And what will we be portraying?"

"This," she said.

"What?"

"This." She grabbed his hand, and he gave her a full smile.

"Yes, well, I suppose your viewers wouldn't want to miss that."

"Me either," she said.


End file.
